


BLACK to the PINK

by FalseSetto



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 流星花園 | Meteor Garden (TV 2018)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lisa - Freeform, Meteor Garden, Romance, Rose - Freeform, balckpink, blackpink fanfiction, blakcpink fanfiction, but because i was too lazy to edit lmao oof, chaeyoung, idk backstabber best friend's name oof, jennie - Freeform, jisoo - Freeform, meteor garden fanfiction, my co author and i have been calling qinghe kimchi for the past two months, not because i wrote a lot, oofer gang, this took me since 2018 to write the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseSetto/pseuds/FalseSetto
Summary: Today's the day that BLACKPINK starts their first year at Mingde University. They just recently located to Shanghai, a city which has never heard of the KPOP industry. Meeting the F4, going on vacations, dealing with drama, finding romance, how will BLACKPINK survive through Mingde University? Only their choices will tell them how things will turn out, and hopefully will be as simple as Black to the Pink.





	1. Chapter One - BOOMBAYAH

**Author's Note:**

> haha i finally did it :') my co-author and i had finished the rough draft months before this was released, but i just kept being too lazy to edit lmao. anyways, i finally did the very same night i am posting this, so hopefully you guys enjoy this work we both took the time to make!

**BOOMBAYAH - Chapter One**

**Black to the Pink**

 

_**Disclaimer: All copyrighted or trademarked material in the work do not belong to either authors and will never be. Please go support the originals!** _

 

6:59 AM and Lisa had still not gotten out of bed. Today was the day BLACKPINK would start school at Mingde University. They were all living together in the BLACKPINK house, previously located in Hongdae, South Korea, now opening up there new  location in Shanghai, China. Back in South Korea, they were K-POP Idols who are world known as the popular group, BLACKPINK. However, the news didn’t end up reaching China somehow, so they’re virtually unheard of in the country. Though the group saw this as a blessing, as now they could lead simpler lives, without all the fans wanting to harass them.

 

About a minute later, Lisa’s phone alarm rang. The alarm’s sound was the basic kind, and really didn’t have any musical element to it. The alarm though, produced a tired Lisa, who rose from her bed tiredly, yawning and stretching her arms out. Her roommate, Jisoo also heard the alarm too, groaning heavily in discomfort from the extremely loud noise.

 

“Lisa, make the alarm sound go away,” Jisoo said, putting one of her pillows over her ears in an attempt to block the sound out. She tried to go back to sleep, shutting her eyes as tight as possible, however she was already too awake to fall back. “Why does school have to start this early? Can’t it start later?”

 

Turning the alarm off, Lisa turned to look at Jisoo, “Because, that’s how the school here works.” Lisa rubbed her eyes with balled fists, getting up out of her bed and putting on some pink bunny slippers. She walked out of the room, not looking back to see if Jisoo was coming as well.

Making her way towards one of the bathrooms, Lisa decided to wake up Rose and Jennie as well. With a mischievous smile, Lisa slowly crept into the room, grabbing Jennie’s phone and putting on a timer for 1 minute. She slowly crept out of the room, closed the door and whispered under her breath, “Have fun.”

 

Eventually, Lisa made her way over to the bathroom and proceeded to get ready in the morning. Around this time, a loud alarm could be heard from the room, being hushed after about thirty seconds of it being played. Lisa chuckled to herself, before finally starting all her routines. Five minutes later, she was ready for the day, and went off into the kitchen to see if they had any instant meals to eat, as they wouldn’t have enough time to cook something big.

 

After about a minute of digging through the cupboards, Lisa finally found four cup noodles, enough for the each of them to eat. She walked over to grab some water bottles and the hot water kettle. She poured about two water bottles of water into the kettle, pressing the start button and waiting for the water to heat up. She gazed over to her pink Jansport backpack, which was packed the night before so that it would be ready for the morning. After about three minutes of waiting, the water finally boiled enough, and Lisa went to pouring the water into the noodles.

 

Taking off the cardboard box, plastic wrap, as well as the lids of each cup noodles, Lisa poured hot water into each of them, making sure to fill about a centimeter below the fill line, so the taste would be stronger for each one. Lisa grabbed some chopstick as well, placing them on their little table. She then grabbed each of the styrofoam cups, and put them all at their respective seats. She walked by into her bedroom and opened up her closet. Jisoo wasn’t in there so she probably went down towards the downstairs bathroom. 

 

“Alright Lisa, today’s your first day of college. What should you wear?” Lisa said to herself. After some careful consideration, Lisa decided to wear a Ziggy Stardust shirt. She also decide to wear fishnet leggings, a green and black scottish plaid skirt, black knee high socks with white stripes near the top, and black ankle high shoes. 

 

After some digging through an accessories drawer, Lisa pulled out some black fingerless gloves and a silver spiked choker. She put them on, brushing through her hair a bit with the gloves on to make sure any tangles were out. Walking over to the shared mirror Jisoo and her had, she gazed upon her reflection to make sure everything looked good. When she was satisfied, she went outside to go make sure the food was done and cooled down. At this point it probably was, but it wouldn’t hurt to check.

 

From the hallway, Rose came walking out dressed up for the school day. Rose wore maroon, knee length socks,  with a pink and a black, scottish plaid skirt. She had on a brand new pair of converse, ankle sneakers, and her shirt was see-through but a tube top was underneath. Holding up her skirt, were a pair Chanel suspenders, and around her neck was an Adidas choker.  She walked over to her seat at the table, seeing that breakfast was already made. She pouted though, when she saw the only thing they had to eat was cup noodles. Though her stomach grumbled, and she proceeded to grab the chopsticks off the table.

 

Jisoo and Jennie had also finally come out into the dining room/kitchen they shared, and made their way to the table. Now that they were all here at the table, they could finally start eating. Rose’s stomach was definitely happy about this, as it had grumbled not too long ago.

 

“Lisa, why’d you put that alarm on in our room?” Jennie asked, looking at Lisa. She wasn’t really mad about it, and neither was Rose, so Lisa wasn’t in any trouble with the two. Jennie tugged at Lisa’s skirt, wanting her to answer.

 

Lisa stuck out her tongue jokingly at Jennie, and they both shared a laugh. Lisa started eating, devouring all her noodles in only five minutes. She gave a light burp, and laughed a little at the act. The others made an “Ah!” noise, smiling at Lisa.

 

Glancing over to her phone’s digital clock, Rose said, “We should probably get going soon, school starts in around thirty minutes.They all headed to the bathroom to do there final touches like hair, make up, that sort of thing.” Currently it was 7:58 AM. School started at 8:30 AM, and luckily the four of them lived only a five minute walk away from the school.

 

“Finish your noodles everyone, because we’re just going to leave at eight. If you don’t finish, just throw away the food in the trash,” Rose said, almost done with her noodles. By the time it was eight, the others had all already finished with eating, and threw away the cups in the trash bag in the kitchen. They all grabbed their bags, and proceeded outside of the door. Jisoo  locked the door after they had all gone out, and covered up the pink gates outside of their house with a green bush. This was so no one suspected there were people living in there. They even had to remove the giant, glowing sign, something Jennie was still salty about.

 

The walk to Mingde wasn’t that hard, though they did have to wait a little longer than they anticipated at the crosswalks, but other than that everything was smooth (other then some guys constantly looking at them). During their walk, they quickly picked up some snacks at the convenience store, which barely took any time at all. The group stood outside of the school while Lisa beamed at their school’s campus.

 

“Alright girls, this is the first time we’ll be attending this school, so let’s make these upcoming years good ones,” Jisoo said, the four of them holding each other’s hands. Taking some steps up the stairs together, without hands held, they got a better look of the university. Jennie stared at the campus with awe, gazing over the students that walked into the building. The place looked really big, just like the description and the photos made it out to be

 

Taking a quick glance towards her phone, Lisa widened at her eyes, exclaiming to the group, “Oh crap, we have to go now or else we’re going to be late!” Without even waiting for the others, Lisa took off running towards Room BP where the music department classes were being held. The others watched Lisa as she ran towards the class, making sure to check their phones as well because it had only taken them maybe half an hour at most to get there, and they had left at eight o’clock.

 

As soon as Jisoo took the time to actually check the time, instead of Lisa’s quick glance, she immediately shook her head. “Silly girl, it’s only 8:35 AM. She must’ve thought it was 8:53 AM,” Jisoo stopped shaking her head, and now began rubbing her temples. She gestured for Rose and Jennie to come walking with her to Room BP, where the class was being held.

 

~With Lisa two minutes later~

 

Lisa was almost at the door of Room BP, unaware that it was only 8:37 AM and that she was not going to be late. Lisa painted, placing her hand on a wall to rest for a bit. ‘Why did her class have to be so far away from the entrance?’ Lisa thought. She had ran at max speed for two whole minutes. Lisa only shook her head, wiping off any sweet drops that were dripping from her forehead.

 

Straightening her back, Lisa slowly made her way to the door. Slowly she reached her hand towards the handle, finally all that running was about to pay off. About an inch away from the handle, she could feel an adrenaline rush through her body, the first class of Mingde University. She had been too tired from waking up in the morning and the little run she had to realize that her friends weren’t with her, and just assumed they were right behind her.

 

The door slammed opened, hitting Lisa in the face extremely. The door had sent Lisa lying down on the ground, where she slowly raised herself up with her left hand. She held her face in discomfort and pain from the door hitting her. The person in front of the door was a tall man with curly brown hair. Lisa rubbed her forehead in pain, as the rest of BlackPink ran up from behind her.

 

“Lisa are you okay?” Rose asked worriedly, helping Lisa up onto her feet and making sure there weren’t any major injuries. Jisoo looked up to the man with the curly brown hair, staring at him with a disappointed look on her face. How dare he not apologize after Lisa had just gotten hurt?

 

“You should at least say sorry,” said Jisoo to the brown haired stranger. He gave her a look of boredom without much other expression in his face.

 

The mysterious man looked towards Jisoo, his expression lacking any guilt or regret in it, “Whatever.” He started walking off towards the middle of campus. Lisa was about to reach for his shirt collar. She wanted him to at least apologize if anything. But before she could have grabbed him, Jennie pulled on Lisa’s hair so she would stay.

 

“Lisa, he’s not worth it. Also, it’s not even close to the start of class. It would be nice to hang around for a bit and get used to the campus,” Jennie said to Lisa. Reluctantly, Lisa agreed to look around the campus with Jennie and the others, pouting the entire time about the incident that occured.

 

Around fifteen minutes later, the group had finished exploring and decided to head back to class. It was 8:57 AM when they had arrived, just three minutes before class was supposed to start. They all assumed that the rude guy from earlier was just going to grab something from the class. 

 

Upon entering the class, the group of four gazed upon the rows and rows of seats in the classroom, hearing faint whispers of the other students. Jisoo being an incredible listener, was able to make out them gossiping about them. She could make out them talking about someone named Huaze Lei as well, whoever he could be, he seemed to be well known. The ringing of the bell cut off whatever conversations were being discussed, and the girls hurried to their seats. They sat in the sixth and seventh rows, with Lisa and Rose sitting in the seventh, and Jisoo and Jennie sitting in the sixth. They were seated directly above each other as well. 

 

From a small room in the back of the classroom, an old man of average human height walked out. He had black hair which was slicked back using some gel when he got ready this morning. He wore some thick glasses, as well as a white dress shirt and a blue sweater overtop. If you looked hard enough, you could also make out a tie with an odd pattern to it. He also wore cargo pants a pigmented cream color.

 

“Hello class, I am Mr. Dong and I will be teaching your classes for the rest of the year. I hope you all will excel at music. Now, let’s begin class…” Mr. Dong said with a smile. He opened his mouth, and began his lecture on the syllabus and other things like that.

 

After the lecture was over, the bell rang. Mr. Dong wished them a nice lunch, before walking out as well to get some food from the teacher’s lounge. Jennie was being rather sluggish as she walked out of the class, yawning loudly as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

 

“I’m still on Korean time, so sorry if my yawning annoying,” Jennie yawned once more, stretching her arms out a little. Soon, they arrived at the cafeteria and started to grab what they wanted to eat. Lisa chose to eat spaghetti and meatballs, Rose got some chicken tenders and fries, Jennie got herself a low calorie salad, and Jisoo got chicken skewers. They glanced around the room nervously, as they were still in their first week of Shanghai. They were lucky to have taken all those Mandarin classes back in South Korea, or else they would’ve been literal dead meat. 

 

“First impression are key,” Rose said softly to the group, while remaining a straightened posture. Lisa gave her a thumbs up and a smile, before getting into their beginning BOOMBAYAH positions, with Lisa in front, Jisoo on the right, Rose on the left, and Jennie behind. After a brief moment of searching, the girls found the perfect table with four seats and the perfect lighting. It was strange how no one decided to sit in such a nice spot, but they really weren’t complaining. Though as soon as they took their seats, they could hear hushed whispers and frightened expressions on people’s faces. Deciding to make nothing out of it, they began to eat their food and chat for a bit.

 

“So, does anyone remember when we have dance practice?” Lisa asked the group in Korean, just for the added privacy. Jisoo was about to answer, before being cut off by someone approaching their table. There were four guys who approached them, and Lisa widened her eyes when she saw the same curly, brown-haired man from before.

 

Looking up Jennie asked them, “Is there a problem, or are you just standing there for no apparent reason?”

 

Three of the guys looked unfazed by Jennie, but the one in front looked pissed enough to crush a country. His hair resembled that of a pineapple, something Lisa found funny.

 

In a rude manner, Pineapple Hair yelled, “Get out of our seats, now.” 

 

“Why should we? Your friend owes us anyways for hitting me with a  door,” Lisa said back to the guy in the middle.

 

The guy with glasses gave the curly haired guy a look of confusion, “You hit a girl with a door, Lei?” 

 

The curly haired guy didn’t bother to look at the guy with glasses, only responding with, “It was only an accident, Ximen.”

 

Lisa looked ready to pounce onto curly hair guy for still not apologizing, before Rose cut in stopping Lisa from doing anything. “Why do you want these seats?”

 

With a scoff, the pissed off guy said to Rose, “None of your business, silly girl. Now get out,” Pineapple Haircut Guy says, giving a look of disgust towards Rose.

 

Standing up, Jennie fired back, “We don’t listen to jerks!”

 

Clenching his fists in anger, Pineapple Head Guy was about to lash at Jennie, though Jisoo was fortunately able to stop it, by getting in between them, so that things wouldn’t get ugly.

 

“That’s enough,” Jisoo said to the both of them, pulling Jennie back as she walked back to their seats. Why were these boys being so weird? They had gotten there first and she didn’t see any papers saying that these seats were reserved for these four. “Rose, what’s the time? We have practice after lunch, and I don’t want us to be late” she asked Rose, who was currently eating her chicken tenders and fries.

 

Taking out her phone, Rose glanced over at the time, making sre to take at least a second or two to actually check the time instead of mixing it up like Lisa had earlier. It was 2:30 PM now, 30 minutes before lunch and the school day ended. She placed her phone back in her bag after turning it off. 

 

“It’s around 2:30 right now, so we should probably go soon, if we want to have time to change and get there,” Rose informed to BlackPink, looking at F4 with a worried expression. She was worried as they seemed to have gotten onto the four boy’s bad side, and there was a chance that they would follow them to dance practice. YG told them to keep things low key, as they couldn’t risk anyone finding out their true identities until they were sure China was ready to become BLINK.

 

Grabbing their bags, the group walked over to the exit without much of a goodbye to the four boys, leaving their food on the tables for them clean up. Right before they left, they stood in front of the door, as Lisa whispered something into Rose’s ear. Shaking her head, Rose gave a hug to Lisa while smiling, before the group left to go to dance practice.

 

~With F4~

 

“The hell were those four,” pineapple hair said, taking a seat where Jisoo was sitting earlier. He told Lei  to throw away the plates of food that were on the table. At that, Lei took the plates and threw them away, before going back and sitting down where Rose was sitting. The Ximen sat down in Lisa’s seat, and the last one sat down in Jennie’s seat.

 

Ximen shrugged, “I don’t know, perhaps they’re new and don’t know about F4. Though, that girl who shot back at you was cute.” He was referring to Jennie, who had earlier yelled she didn’t take orders from jerks. 

 

Pineapple head grunted, “Gah, they need to learn their place here soon, or else they’re going to have some trouble with us.’ He looked over towards where a girl was sitting with a guy. She looked pretty average, and the other guy as well. They looked like they were made for each other, though they weren’t acting intimately, rather just talking as normal friends.

 

“That’s that pig Dong Shancai, remember? She wants me to pay for her phone,” Pineapple head laughed, drawing some attention from Shancai, who then whispered something towards her friend. He hadn’t caught what they were talking about though, as it was too loud to hear anything unless you talked really loudly.

 

“Si, didn’t she try challenging us earlier?” Lei asked, placing his hands underneath his chin to rest on. He turned his gaze towards his phone, “We should probably get going, lunch is about to end in fifteen minutes.”

 

Nodding, Si gestured for everyone to stand up, as they followed him outside of the lunchroom.

 

~With BlackPink

 

After a brief five minute walk, the group arrived at their lockers, placing some notebooks and textbooks into their lockers. For a minute, everything was silent between them before Jennie blurted,  “Who do they think they are?” She was really mad right now at the boys from earlier, as they were being extremely rude in her opinion.

 

Lisa shook her head, “I’m really just mad at that brown-haired guy! He still hasn’t even apologized in the least.” She looked over to Rose, who had finished putting all her things inside of her locker. Rose sighed, looking back at Lisa.

“I’m sure he’ll come around eventually,” Rose said, closing her locker, as soon as she did, she heard some high heels walking across the floor. Curious, she looked behind to see a woman with a pixie cut, a white sweater, and a black skirt. The woman was approaching them for some reason, strange as it was.

 

“You four must be new here, to not know who the F4 are,” the lady commented, stopping about a meter away from where Rose was standing. The woman looked at the four of them, her posture strong and confident with her hands resting at the sides of her hips. “There’s talk around the school that you’ve had an encounter with Huaze Lei, and another one in the lunchroom a bit ago.”

 

“Yeah we’re new,” Jisoo responded, eyeing her carefully. Why had she just come out of nowhere to talk to them? Sure they were freshmen, but why did it have to concern those four boys from earlier, assuming that they were the F4. “And what you’ve heard is true, but those four boys were being really rude to us, if I had to say.”

 

“We’re freshman in the music department, by the way!” Jennie cut in, shoving Jisoo out of the way so that the new lady would see her. The new lady seemed unfazed by Jennie’s sudden action, deciding to rather talk about why she was here and who she was.

 

“Guo Caijie, a junior in the journalism department,” said Guo Caijie to introduce herself to BlackPink. “Those four boys you had some encounters with earlier, are a group of four seniors students who call themselves the F4. They pretty much run this school.”

 

Turning over to the window, Guo began a monologue,  “Their average height is 185cm, they’re all very handsome, talented and outgoing,” Waiting a moment to make sure BlackPink caught all that, Guo saw them all nod, so she continued, “Most important, they all excel in the respective fields at school. Huaze Lei, is a music major while Ximen, Meizou and Dao Ming Si all are in business administration,” Guo explained. All of the members of BlackPink cried a little inside, especially Lisa since Huaze Lei was the one who hit her in the face with a door. 

 

“They attract a lot of attention at school, and they always get the best marks,” Guo took a moment to take a quick breath,. “They’re all skilled in at least three languages and they’re not only smart, but they all have great taste too. They might look like players, but they respect women. The four of them are all very close, being best of friends since they were small. This is why it is so hard to get into F4, as they’re so tight, introducing a new member would just be awkward.” Lisa nodded, this might be some good information incase a BlackPink vs F4 battle occured. Though, when would that ever happen? F4 might be annoyed at them, but they shouldn’t be that mad, right? Lisa shook her head, she was thinking too far ahead now, best not to worry.

 

Guo continued her explanation, “All the girls pretty much adore them, and all the boys here want to prove that they’re better and more attractive than the members of F4.”

 

Upon hearing this, Rose had a question pop into her brain that she wanted answer, so she cut Guo off before she could say anything else, “So how exactly do the boys challenge them? Physical fights or beauty contests?” She was actually genuinely curious, as a beauty contest, Jisoo could obviously win, though maybe these contests may only be for the boys to participate in.

 

Taking a small breath and pausing for dramatic effect, Guo answered, “With… bridge.” 

 

Jennie gave Guo a questioning look, “Why decide who’s better and more attractive through a simple card game? It sounds silly.” Indeed it was, how did playing a card game prove who was prettier? It was absurd and ridiculous, though there must be something about the game that makes it an option to see who’s better. 

 

Staring back at Jennie, Guo gave her a shake of her head, “They’re not only the stars of Mingde, but they’re also stars in the bridge world. But since F4 founded the Bridge Club, no one has been able to beat them. The fou-”

 

“They’re that good?!” Lisa asked, shocked. Guo only responded with a glare, mostly for Lisa interrupting her.

 

Coughing, Gou continued, “As I was saying, the four of them have different qualities. Feng Meizou is the artistic one, he loves art and literature. He’s known to be good at holding exhibitions and owning salons. At the bridge table though, his memory is near perfect, as he never forget  _ anything _ ,” Guo said, adding more emphasis in her tone to the last word. It was true, only one look at an unshuffled deck and he can remember all the cards in the exact order. Even cards shuffled at the most random, he could remember with ease.

 

“He’s very humorous, and after listening to some of his joke, his opponents start to lower their defences. They start to take the game less seriously. Then we have Ximen he is very subtle and cautious. His family adores tea, and he’s highly skilled in the art of tea. At the bridge table, he specializes in strategy. Ximen also like to play mind games. He distracts his opponents, often his opponents don’t know how the lost. He’s named “Battle God,” at the Bridge table,” Guo explained.

 

“Huaze Lei is a musical genius,” Jennie thought for a minute. Was it possible for the guy to be a musical genius? They were pop stars with a different music style than what Huaze Lei probably had to offer so they could think he was trash and vice versa.

 

Guo went on, “He has perfect pitch and plays multiple instruments. He earns many music scholarships every year. At the bridge table, he is calm and poised. The opponent can never tell what his hand is like. You may hear some say he has laser eyes, that can see through other’s trickery. They also say that when the opponent sees his smile, they’ll give up one of their best cards.

 

As for the leader of the F4, Dao Ming Si… well you probably can tell he is the spiteful one on the middle. He has a great interest and talent in finance. When he turned 18, he earned one million yuan through the stock market. That made him a legend at Mingde’s Business School.

 

At the bridge table, he’s very aggressive.While playing with him, people often get scared and will end up making mistakes, or will fear that they will make mistakes. They fail to utilize their best cards and regret it afterwards. The four of them have won many bridge awards for the school. The school is very proud of them. That is why it is not so easy to challenge them, like going up to the room and demanding for one. Instead, you must receive a Joker card.”

 

“A joker card?” Rose asked, confusion present on her face. Why on Earth was a joker card needed? Also why was Guo talking so much, it was making her head hurt, but she was still an idol so she managed to not look as annoyed enough to make it known. That would just be rude.

 

“It’s their challenge invitation,”the journalist explained. Taking another, but small breath, Guo continued with her seemingly endless monologue. 

 

“So many people want to challenge them. They get annoyed and made this rule. Anyone who wants to challenge them needs to find an opportunity to tell them in person they want a challenge. If F4 believes you’re qualified, they’ll give you a joker card and give you a time. But before the game, you must wager something.”

 

“Like what?” Lisa asked, putting her finger to her chin. 

 

Guo ignored Lisa, and continued with the rant, “There’s a lot of rumors about that. Some are funny. Some are unbelievable. Like for example,  one student had to clean the school for one semester. Another student has to squat in the school fountain for half a day. Another even had to stay all night in the biology lab with the specimens.Unfortunately, said person had fainted and was taken to the hospital. There’s a chance you might have to eat a hundred steamed pork buns in an hour. Some losers have to do a traditional dance by the sea. One of the most ridiculous rumors that no one has been able to prove yet, is that someone who lost to them had to eat a pair of slippers. So I suggest you don’t challenge them. Have a great year, bye~” Guo said, smiling towards BLACKPINK. This year was not going to be great, but hey, Guo was finally done and she was most likely not going to appear as a supporting character for another 30 or so episodes so no more speeches for a while.

 

When BLACKPINK saw Guo start walking away rather fast, Jisoo was the first one to speak, “Oh my YG, they just don’t humiliate the losers, they TORTURE them!” said Jisoo in her native Korean. That alone was enough to signify she was probably pretty scared, since she had gotten good enough in chinese and English to be comfortable in talking with it all the time.

 

With a frightened look, she looked at the other three with eyes that made her look dead inside, “Also that speech from her took up all the time we were supposed to use to get ready and get to the gym.” Jisoo turned around and fell into Lisa’s arms. The younger member was caught off guard and barely caught Jisoo in time.

 

It dawned to her finally, they were going to be late if they didn’t start running like they were  _ Forever Young,  _ “Oh crap! We’re going to be late if we don;t go now. YG’s going to be so mad and take away our new fridges we got from playing that game on Weekly Idol!” Lisa was about to cry, as she grabbed her gym bag and started running towards where the gym was. She was hoping that no tall, brown haired men were going to hit her in the head this time around.

 

The other three did the same, following Lisa in a hurry. Once they had stopped at the gym’s doors, they were huffing and panting like they just finished three concerts in a row. 

 

“I thought that run wouldn’t be as bad, but honestly that felt like hell,” Rose put her hands on her knees. She was bent over, trying to get some air into her system. She looked over to Jennie, who was equally as tired from the run they had. She gave Rose a look that just screamed, ‘Do you think I don’t know that?’. 

 

Jisoo had then fallen to the floor, and laid there for five seconds, before standing up and trudging all the way towards the locker room where they would change. Rose, Jennie and Lisa followed suit, and headed towards the changing room as well. Oh gosh, Shanghai was already becoming such a tiresome adventure.

 

After a brief period in the locker rooms, the girls had finally changed out of their street clothes and into some more flexible clothes. Jisoo had decided to wear an oversized, black t-shirt paired with black, shorty shorts. On her feet, were some boots that helped her be taller and on par with the other, taller members. Lisa wore her combat boots, a black, fit t-shirt, and black jean shorts. Simple, and it helped her move around more. Jennie wore a white undershirt, with a plain black hoodie and boots to help her be as tall as the other members. It was a struggle she and Jisoo shared that only they knew the struggle of. Black leggings were also paired with the outfit, to allow for some flexibility in her legs. Rose wore a half white, half black long sleeved sweater crop-top, black sweats tightened around her hip, and black sneakers with white socks. Finally, they were dressed and ready for practice.

 

Arriving on the gym, just luckily a minute before they were supposed to arrive. No one was here, so YG scheduled an entirely private session with only them in the room. Well, that was nice, they thought.

 

There was a transparent clipboard sitting on a table not too far from where they were standing. To investigate, Jennie went over and looked over what was on it. It just was the dance schedule they were supposed to follow, and  _ BOOMBAYAH  _ was the first song needed to practice.  _ As If It’s Your Last  _ was next, and then finally  _ DDU-DU DDU-DU  _ last. Looking at each other they nodded, and began the dances they were told to do by papa YG. 

 

After practicing all the songs that were needed to be done, the girls decided to eat some of the snacks they had picked up this morning on the walk to school. After a quick run of  _ BOOMBAYAH _ , the girls had agreed to just end the day there and pack up, before leaving the establishment with all their bags and street clothes back on. With happy smile on their faces, they were just glad to have survived their first day at Mingde University.

 

“Can we sue that Guo girl the next we see her and she’s about to give a big speech?” Jisoo asked, looking at the other members while on the route they were taking him.

 

Lisa nodded, Rose vigorously nodded, and Jennie made her point known. They were going to throw her in a hospital for people who speak too much. No one should be allowed to speak that much unless they were a teacher, or someone of authority giving a speech.

 

From there, BLACKPINK walked home, laughs and jokes on the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had set by the time the girls had gotten home from their way home. The temperature was starting to drop as the moon started to rise. Jennie, who had been walking next to Lisa earlier, was now hugging her tightly so that their body heat would be shared. It was so hot in the morning and the sudden temperature drop was something the rapper wasn’t a huge fan of.

Burrowing her face into Lisa’s shoulder, Jennie let out a shiver and her teeth clattering together. She put her head up and looked at Lisa, “Lisa, are we home yet? I’m cold…” 

 

“Almost,” Jisoo exclaimed from in front of the two. She was eager to go home as well, and get onto her computer to start playing Overwatch. Also she was really hungry for chicken, and the store they had gone to earlier didn’t have any. Their house was just about a minute away, so Jisoo told the group to walk slightly faster.

After a minute of silent walking, the girls finally reached their house. Rosé, who had the key to the entrance way, took it out from her backpack and unlocked the door. The pathway to their house was lit by grounded lamps, so it was easy for them to walk up the trail.

“Oh shoot, uh… Lisa, do you mind running to close the front doors? I think I forgot to do that when we walked in…” Rosé said to Lisa.

“Don’t worry, Chaeng. I already did that,” the dancer reassured her unnie. At this point, Jennie had gotten off of Lisa and was standing behind her.

Opening the door, Rosé walked in, and the other girls followed suit, kicking off their shoes. Dinner time was around now and Lisa had made sure to emphasize that she wanted to eat dinner as a group more. As trainees, they barely did and often ate instant noodles in their rooms by themselves. So instead of heading directly towards their rooms, they made their way over to the dining table and sat down. Tonight, they were thinking of having some leftover chicken from last night because they didn’t feel like actually cooking.

Jisoo, Rosé, and Jennie all sat down somewhere at the table. All three of them were on their phones, as Lisa went off to microwave the chicken. Jisoo was playing a game on her phone, Rosé was browsing Instagram, and Jennie was reading a webtoon.

Looking at her phone time, Jennie noticed it was about 7 PM. It wasn’t terribly late, however they would probably have to eat fast if they wanted to get to school on time, and early the next day.

“Lisa, are you doing alright in there?” Jennie hollered while still looking down at her phone.

“Yep!” Lisa yelled back. She was just taking out the chicken from the fridge, and was about to grab a plate.

From the cupboard, she grabbed out a microwavable plate and put some chicken on it. There was enough left for everyone to get a thigh and a leg. The girls always made sure to order more than what they would eat then, so that they could have it the next day for dinner or breakfast.

Placing the plate into the microwave, Lisa pressed a few buttons on the number pad and let it cook. She had set the timer to about three minutes, to really let it heat up. Also she had to make sure any bacteria that was on there was killed. 

In those three minutes, Lisa decided to pass the time by pacing around the kitchen. She was thinking about the things that had happened earlier that day. The encounter with F4, and the bruise she had gotten from the time Huaze Lei hit her in the head with a door. She couldn’t believe that she had to spend a year with him in music class. He was so rude…

Soon, the three minutes was over and Lisa was able to take out the plate from the microwave. Just before putting her hand on the handle, she thought that if she grabbed the plate out now, she’d probably just get burned. With this thought in mind, she opened the microwave and left it open so that it would cool down.

While waiting for the chicken to cool down, Lisa went to grab some paper plates because it was going to get late pretty soon and she wouldn’t have anytime to wash the dishes later. She also had to go to school the next day and didn’t want to wake up all tired the next morning.

A minute passed, before Lisa dared to touch the plate. The plate itself was still a little hot, but not enough to burn her. She brought it out to the group, who were still all on their phones. Jennie was the first one to look up.

“Finally, I’m starving,” Jennie let out, a groan from her stomach following up. She blushed, what a perfect way her body made itself known.  
Jisoo and Rosé both looked up to see Lisa putting the plate of chicken onto the table. They stayed silent, but put away their phones to show their manners.

“Let me bring out the plates, I didn’t bring them because I didn’t want to drop the chicken,” Lisa said, not bothering for an answer from her roommates. She grabbed the plates form the kitchen and brought them over to the table. She passed them around, and finally when she got to putting down her plate, she sat down.

When Lisa sat down, Rose took this as a sign to start digging in. She grabbed a leg and started to eat. She let out a smile, and closed her eyes. A soft ‘mmm’ was let out, as the singer kept eating the leg she had.

The other three grabbed some food as well and had similar reactions to their friend.

They sat there eating food silently for about five minutes. Feeling the atmosphere get a little awkward, Lisa decided to break the ice by asking how everyone liked their first day at Mingde.

“It was pretty good, but those F4 kind of ruined it,” Jisoo said in between bites.

“Yeah, those guys really made lunch feel terrible,” Rose added while chewing, “Honestly, I don’t know why they’re so popular. They honestly just seem so mean.”

Lisa nodded to agree with the two. Jennie did the same and the rest of dinner was silent. No one bothered to try and make the table less awkward, and when everyone finished eating, they dispersed to their rooms.

Jisoo and Lisa went to their rooms and Jennie and Rose went to theirs. There wasn’t much to do that the girls needed to do. The most was doing their nightly routine, which they had done after settling into their night time garments. Once done with that, they all went to bed and went to sleep.

In bed, Lisa could barely sleep. Today was just so stressful and she just didn’t like the events that played out. F4 was getting on her nerves and it was only the first day. The fact that it wasn’t letting her sleep just made the situation entirely worse.

Hugging a pillow and a blanket covering her body, Lisa was scrolling through Instagram. Looking at the top corner, she saw thought about if she should go live right now or not. Why not, she could just say a quick goodnight to her fans.

Clicking the buttons, Lisa waited for everything to load before it said she was live. She waited a few seconds before saying anything. This was just so that her fans would have some time to flood in before she said anything on the live.

“Hello everyone, I just wanted to pop in and say goodnight,” Lisa said in the dark. The comments were pouring in about how adorable Lisa sounded and the like button was just being spammed until it was broken.

Lisa ended the live stream. Maybe it was a little early to end the live stream, but she had to at least try and fall asleep so that she could have some sort of night’s rest. It was just really hard because of all the things she was feeling at the time.

After thirty minutes of tossing and turning around in bed and thinking of Huaze Lei, Lisa was finally able to fall asleep and get some actual rest. 

Morning time had come for the girls of BLACKPINK, and Lisa did not feel like waking up right now, or doing anything. Emotions from the previous night were still lingering in her, and waking up was not something that she felt she wanted to to do. Of course, the idol still had to. If not, what would the others do to her? They’d probably just wake her up in the most obnoxious way possible.

She sat up. What the hell, it was 4:30 AM and she was already awake. Whatever, she would just make breakfast for the group so that they wouldn’t starve in the morning.

After a quick morning routine and changing into her outfit for the day. On her, was a grey crop top, long skinny jeans with a belt, a leather jacket, canvas shoes and black, calf socks. She decided today was to be her edgy day, and maybe the others might wear something completely different, at this point she didn’t care. Too many things were just bothering her at this point for anything minor to matter right now.

When Lisa had made her way to the kitchen, she grabbed some premade pancake mix, water, eggs, and a pan to cook the pancakes in. In a bowl she had just grabbed, she mixed the ingredients she had earlier to make some pancake batter. She whisked it without that much energy. It was mostly due to lack of energy and the things she just couldn’t get out of her mind. God.

Turning the heat up, Lisa waited for the spot on the stove to heat up before putting the pan on it and pouring the batter in to make thin circles. She did this until she ran out of batter, which didn’t take long because she didn’t make that much of the mix. She put the four pancakes she made onto four paper plates that she grabbed. She carried them all over to the table, as well as four party cups that she put onto the table.

Walking back over to the kitchen, the idol opened the fridge and took out some orange juice. Why not start the day with something sweet? Why not…

Lisa walked back over to the table and started to pour the orange liquid into the cups. The sound of the pouring filled the dead silent room. It sounded so loud, louder than the thoughts that ran through Lisa’s head.

‘I don’t want to do this, I feel like crying,’ Lisa was thinking, desperately trying to keep it together for herself. Her nose was starting to get stuffy, and her eyes were watering. Blinking them away, she sniffled and looked over to the clock to check the time. It was around the time that the other members would be waking up, so she decided to take it upon herself and wake them up.

When Lisa made her way to the door, Lisa stopped right outside of it. She smiled. When Lisa smiled before doing something, that meant she had something in mind that was not going to be good for her victim at all.

Slowly, the Thai woman opened the door to see Jisoo’s sleeping body under her covers. She tiptoed over to the woman, and hovered over her ear. With a smile, Lisa yelled out in Korean, “Wake up unnie! There’s a fire in the kitchen!”

Suddenly, Jisoo bursted up from her bed screaming and accidently hit Lisa in the face.

“What the fuck Lisa?!” Jisoo shrieked, looking at Lisa who was rubbing her face in pain from Jisoo’s slap.

“Ow, that hurt~” Lisa groaned, looking at Jisoo with a pout. “It’s time to get up, do you want to go help me wake up the others?”

Jisoo just shook her head, but ultimately agreed to helping Lisa wake up Jennie and Jisoo. It was times like these that she really appreciated, because it meant her and Lisa spending some quality time together that they really didn’t get to have in these recent days.

They both made their ways to Jennie and Rose’s rooms. Unfortunately, the pair were already awake, which meant they wouldn’t be able to scare either of them. However, Jennie still made an ‘eep’ sound when Lisa opened the door.

“When did you wake up?” Jisoo asked. She stood in the door frame still in her pajamas.

“When we heard a scream from your room,” Rose answered, while looking through her closet for something to wear.

Jisoo blushed, looking at Lisa with a joking look. She laughed and punched her friend lightly, before giving her a tight side hug. The girl she was hugging just stuck out her tongue in response and hugged the older one of the two back.

“Breakfast is already made, so I’ll meet you guys out there,” Lisa said, happier than she was earlier. This was good, she was getting her mind off of those boys that caused her so many problems last night. Maybe she could just forget the incident forever, and they would never have to speak with them again.

Twenty minutes had passed before the other three girls were out and ready to start the day. Jisoo was the first to come out, and was wearing a black, long sleeved zipper top with a belt around her waist and black short to go with. She had taken Lisa’s combat boots from yesterday and wore them today on her own feet.

Jennie was the next to come out. She wore an oversized metallica t-shirt, and black leggings with a silver jacket and knee high boots. She had remembered from the previous experience they had last night that it would be cold, so she would be prepared for today and be warm.

Rose was the last to come out, and wore a black adidas t0shirt, with dark jeans, a leather jacket and black sneakers. Today, she was going for more of a casual look because she just wanted to be comfortable. Just because they were idols, didn’t mean that they had to always dress like they were attending a fashion show.

The air was reeking of pancake smell, and Lisa who was sat at the table already, was already eating her pancake, as she watched the girls come out. She drank some orange juice, best way to start out the day was to eat food while seeing her friends come out like they were in a Gucci ad.

“Come eat, I made pancakes,” said Lisa with her mouth full of pancakes.

The girls all sat down and began to eat their breakfast. Lisa always made the best food that always tasted wonderful. Today was going to be their second day at Mingde which was partially exciting. The thing was, there was a chance F4 was going to make a scene with them again and that was not something they really wanted to deal with. Of course, the chances they’d have to deal with something like that again probably wasn’t that high.

Lifting the glass of orange juice off from the table, Jisoo took a sip of the juice and took out her phone. She set the glass down, while also unlocking her phone. A notification from her G-Mail appeared from the top. She had gotten an email from an unknown contact. Who was it? The subject line had only said, “Please Read When You Have Time.”

For all Jisoo knew, this could’ve been a spam mail or one of those hacker emails that would release a virus onto her phone if she opened it. However, curiosity took over and she couldn’t help but want to check out what the contents of the email had.

Tapping on the notification banner, the familiar GMail layout appeared. The sender had their email blocked from being able to be seen, which raised some more concern in Jisoo. She started to read the email.

Dear Jisoo,

Hello there. How are you? You must be confused. Of course, that is natural when you get an email from an unknown contact. Well, I don’t know if you remember or not, but I’m someone you know. Actually, you probably don’t remember at all really, but if there is a chance you do, then please respond soon.

What am I doing, really? I haven’t given you really that much context or any information as to the words that I’m saying. I don’t want to say too much, but I hope this may jog your memories.

It’s so hot these days.

Do you remember? You always told that to Lei and I whenever we played at his house. Though, you probably don’t remember. It was so long ago, but I remember perfectly. You were always the quirky one of the group which we all loved.

I don’t know. You may remember now, or you may not…. I’ll see you at Mingde. I want it to be a surprise. Don’t worry, i’m not a bio-male or someone creepy. Just an old friend.

Your friend.

Confused, Jisoo pondered as to who this mystery person may be. Maybe it was a joke the members were playing on her. No, they couldn’t have. They were all eating breakfast and conversing and the email was just sent to her, and she was pretty sure they didn’t have any time to write an email so quickly.

The more she thought about it, the more things seemed to make sense. She had few friends in the past, because people only used her for her beauty and money. The only friends she truly had, were this girl and a boy that was named Lei. Were Huaze Lei and the Lei from her past the same person? Impossible. She internally snickered at this. There was no way they were the same person. The Lei that she knew, was a kind and fun boy. Not like the Huaze Lei here that was really rude to Lisa.

The thing that creeped her out the most, was how the sender said they were going to meet her at Mingde university. Oh lord. The email said that they wouldn’t be anyone weird or dangerous, but Jisoo still had her doubts. Why should she trust an email that contained barely any clues or hints as to who this mystery stalker was.

Jisoo brought her head up to look at the other members who were nearly done eating. She had barely touched what she was given, because of the email she had gotten. Though she didn’t really worry about that. What she did worry about though, was if this mystery person would come and hurt her friends. It made her really fearful of going to school that day, and she was close to just suggesting that they should all just stay home.

She didn’t though, the others seemed really excited to go to school today and she didn’t want to take that away from them. As the oldest of all of them, it was her unspoken duty to take care and protect the people she considered her little sisters. 

Taking one last look at the creepy email, Jisoo ultimately put away her food and started to eat. The other members were almost done, so she ate faster than she normally. She washed down all the pancake she had swallowed with what was in her glass of orange juice, and wiped her mouth to get rid of anything that was visible.

“Alright, it’s time to go to school everyone! Let’s take an Uber, I don’t want to walk today,” Jisoo announced to everyone. The other members didn’t care. YG would pay for it, and he wouldn’t mind anyways. The uber fee they had to pay would be small compared to how much they made each year. If he took it out of their paycheck, so be it. They were rich enough that it wouldn’t even matter. 

Jennie booked the Uber, Surprisingly, it took barely anytime for the Uber to arrive at their house. So, they took their backpacks, walked outside, and got into their Uber.

The Uber ride went by without much of a hassle, and the girls made it to school easily. Once they were dropped off at the campus cafe, the girls got out and thanked their drivers, before walking into the coffee shop. Inside, was your average Starbucks, nothing too special.

“I’ll order, what does everyone want?” Rose said to the group.

“I’ll take a coffee,” Lisa said.

“Get me a latte,” Jisoo said.

“I want a coffee,” Jennie said.

Rose nodded, repeating their orders before going off to the cashier barista to take her order. Five minutes later, she returned back with everyone’s order, including her own. She gave the drinks to her members, and they started walking off to their music class.

In about five minutes, the group had made their way over to the front of the school where all the cars were coming in. There was one car in particular though, that everyone was crowding around. Phones were out as people took photos of whatever was getting out of the car.

“Do you know why everyone is so worked up over that car?” Jennie asked, confused as to why everyone was just surrounding the place. Whoever was getting the attention probably wasn’t enjoying it. She knew from personal experience. Engaging with fans was fun and all, but sometimes she just wanted to be able to get out of the car without a crowd of BLINKS coming at her.

Walking past the car, the girls made their way over to the music classroom. The same classroom as Huaze Lei would be in. Lisa didn’t like it, but she still had to tolerate it. She shouldn’t focus on him, just focus on the class and her friends. That’s all that she needs right now.

The girls made their way into the classroom, to see barely anyone there. It looked like the girls had arrived very early, as the teacher wasn’t even there yet. That was good, they could choose the first seats that they wanted and wouldn’t and could also do whatever they wanted to do for a short time.

As Lisa was about to open her mouth and say something to Rose, a faint cheering noise was heard outside of the door of the classroom. Now, this would’ve been more understandable had there been a famous person here and the school was all notified about it, however that was the case. All of BlackPink were curious, however it had been Jisoo who had been the most curious. Were the email from this morning, the car from outside, and the cheering sound all related? She had to find out.

“I’m going to go check out what’s going on outside, I’ll take a video,” Jisoo suggested. No one seemed to have any objections towards this, so the idol took out her phone and went into the camera app.

“Wish me luck,” with that, Jisoo walked out of the classroom with her phone in hand. She was shaking, although it was very subtle, it was there. This could be the moment where she solved the mystery of who the mysterious sender was.

Walking down the halls of Mingde and following the cheering of the people felt so surreal at that moment. Christ, this was one of Jisoo’s most frightening moments in her life? What if the sender turned out to not be the person who she thought it was? Should she could confront them about it? Thoughts were racing in her mind while she made small, tight steps.

What felt like years passed when Jisoo finally made it to where the cheers were originating from. By the time she got there, the crowd had already dispersed, however this was fine as she didn’t have to worry about anyone bumping into her. The problem? She now had no idea who the person they were cheering for was.

“Jing! Welcome back,” the all too familiar voice of Daoming Si had said.

Jisoo’s blood ran cold and her face paled, as she turned her head to see the F4 and someone she presumed was naemd Jing. She stared at them, this Jing was so pretty and looked so innocent, what could she have to do with the unbearable F4?

Daoming Si gave Jing a hug, something Jisoo thought was impossible for him to give out. However, in front of her was the pineapple head and an innocent girl hugging. Should she intervene? No, that was too bold and would probably just make her situation worse, even though it was really just Jisoo staring at a group of people.

As the rest of F4 proceeded to give Jing hugs, something just started to connect in Jisoo’s mind. Where had she seen Jing’s face before? She looked so familiar and yet looked like a complete stranger at the same time? It was almost like JIng was part of Jisoo’s past… Could she have been the mysterious sender? It was possible, as the letter did mention the sender being part of her past, however it seemed to unreal to be true.

But the more Jisoo thought about it, the more the dots started to connect. Now, she had to get an answer as to who Jing was. She bit her lip, and started walking up to Jing, who was about ten feet away from her.

“E-excuse me, Ms. Jing?” Jisoo asked weakly, her voice trembling when she tapped on Jing’s shoulder. F4 looked annoyed by Jisoo’s presence, however said nothing about it as if they were forcefully trying to control themselves.

Jing turned around, this was the moment Jisoo was dreading, “Yes, Jisoo?” Jing replied. That was strange. How did Jing already know what Jisoo’s name was, without Jisoo telling Jing?

“How do you know my name?” asked Jisoo who was getting more and more worried about Jing and her presence.

In response, Jing only shook her head, and then whispered into Jisoo’s ear, “Sit with F4 and I at lunch. I’ll explain everything. You should get to class, you’re still only a freshmen.” With that last word, Jing signalled for F4 to leave to somewhere more private where they could talk, leaving Jisoo to stand by herself.

Jisoo couldn’t believe it, what just happened? Everything had gone from 0 to 100 in the blink of an eye. What was the meaning of Jing’s last interaction with her? Why did she want to meet at lunch, and have her sit with F4? What did everything mean anymore?

‘No,’ Jisoo thought, looking at her phone. She didn’t get the video like she had promised BlackPink she would, however that was fine. She could just tell them what had happened and leave out just that last part. They would still be satisfied with just her words, however she knew they’d want proof sometime later.

Quickly, Jisoo made her way back to class, where students had already filled up the classroom. There was one empty seat next to where Lisa was sitting, so she immediately got over there and took a seat. Lisa took notice of this, greeting Jisoo and asking what had happened and if she had gotten the video.

“Sorry pockpack, no video. But basically, the cheers were for F4 and this girl named Jing. I think she might be the person who was in the fancy car earlier,” Jisoo whispered, so that the teacher wouldn’t notice. Class had just begun when Huaze Lei came in, and took a seat three rows behind where Jennie was sitting.

Lisa nodded, not fully satisfied with the answer Jisoo gave, however was tamed enough to be able sit through for a while without asking for more details.

“Ahem, class,” Mr Dong said loudly, so that he could get everyone’s attention.

Immediately, the class quieted down, with stares now pointed at Mr Dong rather than at… other things. The class had now officially started, and he began to take roll call.

Once that was taken care of, Mr Dong began his spheal for the day, “Hello class. I hope you all had the time to look over the syllabus that I gave to you all yesterday. I know this is pretty soon, but the Nutrition Department and the Music Department have decided to collaborate together. The project details will be revealed, when the students of the Nutrition Department arrive, oh, perfect timing!”

As soon as Mr Dong had said it, the students had come in. They all looked pretty awkward standing there, since they had rarely been in the music classroom before. However, a few individuals looked ready to mingle and learn.

“Alright, welcome students of the nutrition department, thank you for coming. I would like you all to take a seat, so I can begin this lesson,” they all went to go find seats, “Good.”

Mr Dong coughed, “We’re doing a study based on whether music helps people digest certain foods better, or if it is more of a general thing. Students will be paired up with one another, one from the nutrition department, and one from the music department. I will assign partners in just a moment.”  
Looking through the organized desk that he stood at, Mr Dong grabbed his partner assignment sheet, which had the list of all the people he planned to have partnered together.

He started to call off the names and told everyone to sit together so that they could begin planning. After a while, it had finally been BlackPink’s turn to know who they would be getting as their partners.

“Park Roseanne and Dong Shancai, please go sit together. Manoban Lalisa and Chen Quing He, please go sit together. Kim Jennie and Li Zhen, please go sit together. Jiang Bai He and Kim Jisoo, please go find a seat. That is it, please begin working. The project will be due in two weeks,” Mr Dong announced, before going back to his seat to work on something else.

Looking around, Rose tried to find where Dong Shancai was. She didn’t know what she looked like, however due to the sounds of some people around her calling her “Shancai” she assumed Dong Shancai was the girl they were speaking to.

Rose put on a smile to show Shancai that she was friendly. She walked over to where they were, aiming the smile towards Shancai.

“Hello, I’m Rosanne but you can call me Rose. I think you’re Shancai? My partner?” Rose asked.

“Oh! Yeah, I am. Where do you want to go sit?” Shancai replied.

“Ok, let’s sit over there,” Rose led the way for her Shancai to go to where Rose had meant. 

The rest of class had gone by rather smoothly after that. Rose and Shancai had exchanged contact information so that they could work on the project sometime later. They had already gotten some planning done for who they were going to study. They decided they were going to study four women, and four men so that they could get an equal gender representation in their sample.

By the time class had ended, the lunch bell had rung and Jisoo was nervous as hell. This was the time Jing had told her that she needed to sit with her and F4 at lunch today. Did Jing tell F4 about this arrangement? Because if she didn’t, things were going to get hella awkward for her. And there was one other thing, how was she going to tell BlackPink that she was going to sit with F4 today.

Taking a look over all her members, Jisoo carefully considered who she was going to tell first. Lisa was off her list of options, because she looked like she was dealing with something last night, and Jisoo could only assume it was Huaze Lei. Jennie could’ve been an option too, but she had some beef with F4 the last time they met, so it probably wasn't wise. What about Rose? Maybe she could tell her to pass on the message to the others.

Jisoo took a deep breath, before tapping on Rose’s shoulder. She could do this, she could trust Rose to tell the others. Yeah, everything would turn out alright, she just had to put her trust into one of her best friends.

“Yes, Jisoo unnie?” Rose asked, turning over to face Jisoo.

Jisoo gulped, looking at Rose with some anxiety. This caused Rose to immediately begin to worry for Jisoo, “Are you okay?”  
Giving a fake and forced laugh, Jisoo replied, “I’m Jisoo, I’m ok.”

This caused even more worry for Rose, “Are you okay? Do you need to tell me something, or go to the nurse?”

No longer Jisoo felt like she could escape this conversation. She had to tell Rose now, because they were approaching the cafeteria room right now. Jisoo took one more deep breath, and looked at Rose straight in the eye.

“This morning, I got an email from someone that I don’t know. It was really weird, they said they were someone from my past, but I don’t know who they are or why they say they’re from my past. So today, I met up with the person who I believe is the mysterious sender. She’s the girl from the car and she told me to sit with her and F4 at lunch today. Can you tell this to the rest of BlackPink? Ok, bye!” Jisoo had told to Rose, before she ran away from BlackPink. She quickly found where F4 and Jing were sitting and immediately went over to where they were sitting.

As Jisoo approached the table, she could see that Shancai had fallen on the floor and was getting teased by Si. Some nasty words were given to Shancai, which Jisoo felt was just worsening what she thought of Si even more. The poor girl didn’t deserve this. She had probably just fallen and pineapple head just started bullying her.

What was once a loud and chattery cafeteria, had turned into a dead silent room with eyes directed towards Daoming Si and Dong Shancai. Everyone in the room waited for what was going to happen next, they held their breath. The wrath of Daoming Feng had passed down to Daoming Si, and no one could deal with Daoming Feng’s wrath.  
The sound of a chair moving was the first sound that Jisoo had heard since the cafeteria had filled with silence. ‘Was it Huaze Lei,’ Jisoo thought, as she turned her back to see who had gotten out from their seat. Indeed, it was just as she thought, Huaze Lei. He had gotten out of his seat to help Shancai, making his way over to her and started to help wipe off some food off her clothes.

“Don’t tell me you like this crazy girl, Lei,” Si scoffed, looking at Shancai and then to Lei, “Do you know what you’re doing?”

Taking a cold look at Si, Lei grabbed Shancai’s arm to lead her away from the cafeteria, only to be stopped in his tracks when Si suddenly grabbed Shancai’s other arm. Both men were now in a game of tug-a-war with Shancai being the rope. At this point, if nothing happened, the argument would escalate and could possibly turn into a fighting scandal. 

Both men were now forcefully tugging at both Shancai’s arms. At this moment, Jisoo knew that if she didn’t do something, things could go really bad for the poor girl. Without a second thought, she yelled at both Si and Lei to stop. She told them that this was not good for Shancai at all, and that she could report this to the police and possibly have Shancai press assault charges.

Giving a cold and annoyed look at Jisoo, Daoming Si huffed and walked away, leaving Huaze Lei and Shancai. He had made it to the exit of the cafeteria, taking one last neutral look at the pair, and walked to wherever he was going after this.

Shancai and Lei had only watched Daoming SI left for a short a bit, but after a few seconds of him walking off, Lei lost grip on Shancai’s arm. When Shancai noticed this, she immediately ran off, with tears she was trying to fight back. Lei could only watch Shancai go off, not wanting to intrude on her.

Now, Jisoo was worried. Si had done it again, and had been even crueler this time. She felt anger boiling up in her, however, tried her best to calm down. One day, Jisoo said to herself. One day he was going to feel the same things that Shancai had felt at that moment. It would be by Jisoo’s hands, as she wanted him to know what a bad person he was.

‘I should go to the bathroom. Maybe she’s in there. If she isn’t, I still need to pee. Hopefully Lisa, Jennie, and Chaeng aren’t too mad at me for ditching them,’ Jisoo thought. She went off to go find a bathroom. A few minutes after searching, Jisoo had finally found a bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, Jisoo walked in to find nobody in there. There were no voice, just an empty place. Maybe Shancai went to a different bathroom, that was probably the case. But she still needed to go to the bathroom, so she went into a stall and began to open the toilet seat when she heard the sound of a girl crying.

Jisoo made an ‘eep’ sound and sat on the toilet lid, with her feet on it too so that no one would know that she was in there. She sat there silently for a moment, to awkward to come out and get out of there. She then heard the sound of the door opening again, and started hearing some voice from outside of the stall.

The sound of faucet water filled the room, the sounds that it produced helped to calm down Jisoo a bit, in the situation. Should she just go now, or should she just wait until this wall over? Thoughts like these filled Jisoo’s mind, as she made a pros and cons list about either choice. A few silent minutes later, Jisoo decided to just stay. Maybe the people in the room would just leave eventually, and she could get out with any encounters.

“Don’t be mad, Si isn’t a bad person, he’s just very immature sometimes. He just can’t help himself,” said a voice that Jisoo instantly recognized as Jing’s. Although they hadn’t had many words to say to each other, the sound of her whispers from earlier had lingered in her mind the entire day. It made her uncomfortable to know how much it had been able to affect her, however she put all those thoughts aside to listen to what was happening.

Jing continued, “Lei… I’ve known him for so long now, but this is probably the one time I’ve ever seen him so agitated, you must be very special to him, Shancai.”

It finally clicked in Jisoo’s mind; Shancai was outside of the stall right now, talking with Jing. Good thing she had decided to stay inside of the stall instead of go out, or else things would’ve gotten very, very awkward.

“No , Jing, he likes you!” Shancai countered with some genuine emotion in it.

Jing paused for a moment, not really answering but giving her a “maybe” answer.

“Do you… like Lei?” Shancai asked worriedly. Shancai lowkey also had a crush on Lei, however she was fine if Jing liked Lei. She deserved him anyways, not her.

No response was given, as the sound of bags ruffling filled the room. With that, Jisoo tried to tune out the rest of the conversation, she already had enough tea, and anymore and she would burn her mouth. She could hear the muffled sounds of them talking about something, and Jing handing over some clothes to Shancai to change into.

“I’ll leave you to go the stall and change,” Jing said, as she said her parting words and left the bathroom. By this time, Jisoo had stopped tuning out. She had heard the words that Jing had just said, and waited for Shancai to get into the stall. Once she was sure that she was, Jisoo rushed out of the bathroom, hoping to find Jing.

After a quick, and mad dash, Jisoo was out of the bathroom, and saw Jing nearing a corner. Jisoo was desperate to get answers from Jing. They were supposed to meet today at lunch, however the lunch fight ruined the chance. This was going probably going to be her only chance for a while, as Jing was always near F4 and the fangirls would probably crowed them all before Jisoo would get a chance to get to her.

She ran. She ran faster than she ever did, more than she did when she had to run to dance practice when BLACKPINK was about to be late. This moment, was going to be it. The moment she was going to learn more about Jing, and possibly the past that she had forgotten. Possibly, talking more with Jing would help to jog more of her memories and maybe help to build a bridge between F4 and BLACKPINK.

Step. Step. Step. Was all Jisoo could hear, as she approached Jing. Every step made her feel more anxious, and every second that passed seemed like ages. Her blood was cold, her heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was about to burst. Finally she was so close to Jing, finally she was so close to the answers that she was looking for.

“JING! Please, stop right there! We haven’t gotten a chance to talk!” Jisoo yelled, stopping a few feet behind Jing. Everything was spinning in Jisoo’s head right now. Everything was blurry and she was tired from that run that she ahd. This was it.

Turning around, Jing gave Jisoo a quick confused look, but then quickly turned into a sad smile. She stopped, as she was about to turn the corner and turned over to see Jisoo standing there, in front of her.

“Of course. I’m sorry, I completely forgot about it. But I won’t have time to chat right now. Text me though, I’ll give you my number so we can talk later, you can talk to me in an hour,” Jing explained. She quickly wrote on a piece of paper, her number and handed it over to Jisoo. Then, she took off, walking away quickly.

What was left, was a tired and annoyed Jisoo. She had done all that, felt so guilty the entire day, only to get handed a piece of paper and told she would get her answers in an hour. This, at the moment, was not acceptable for Jisoo. Why was the answer something she had to wait even longer for? Maybe Jing hated her, and she was tormenting Jisoo right now. Maybe in this life that Jing talked about, Jisoo was actually Jing’s enemy and that she wanted to get revenge?

Going to a wall, Jisoo slid down, and sat down with her knees high. Tears from being angry had filled up her eyes, as she buried her face into her knees and started sobbing. She screamed, too angry for words to describe her feelings right now.

For about five minutes, this continued, until she was finally able to calm herself down. She sniffled, taking out her phone and wiping away the tears that rolled down her face. She unlocked her phone, texting to the BlackPink group chat to meet her at home after dance practice. She was going to Uber home instead of walk with her friends. She needed some time to compose herself, even if it was in the car of a stranger.

Standing up, Jisoo walked to the exit and started to make a reservation for the Uber for later. Once that was all and done, Jisoo took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, and then made her way over to the gym where the dance practice was being held. 

The idol wiped her face so that no tears were visible, and straightened her clothes up so they looked neat. She couldn’t let the others know she had cried for such a stupid reason. She was supposed to be the strongest, the role model, at least in her mind. But no, she always had to cry in private, and that made her feel ashamed that she couldn’t openly express her emotions with her surrogate sisters.

It took a bit of time before Jisoo had made her way to the gym where the practice was being held. She opened the doors, and was greeted by the sight of Lisa dancing to “Swalla Swalla”. Jennie and Rose were sitting down on a bench, watching Lisa. Jisoo hadn’t realized how long it had been since she had seen the others, since it had been almost an hour since lunch.

Jisoo shyly walked up to Jennie and Rose, taking a seat next to Jennie. It took a second for Jennie to look to her side and see Jisoo, and immediately she gave her elder a hug. Jennie had missed her a lot since they didn’t get to hangout at lunch.

“Jisoo! Rose told us everything, why were you with F4? And why didn’t you tell us about the mysterious messenger? We could’ve handled it,” Jennie asked, looking at Jisoo with cute eyes. She was sad that Jisoo felt like she couldn’t share stuff like this with them, even though they were supposed to be a team that worked all their problems out together. It wasn’t supposed to be like a, one member deals with everything type of situation.

With a look of guilt, Jisoo looked at Jennie with a sad expression. She didn’t really want to talk about it right now, but she knew she couldn’t hide it from them any longer, they needed to know eventually, but she should wait until they all got home first so that she could explain. That way, it would lighten the mood a bit and they would have some time to relax and think it all over.

The rest of dance practice went by smoothly, no tea was spilled other than that one interaction Jennie had with Jisoo. However it was at the locker rooms that the kettle had started to really boil now. This moment was going to change the lives of the BlackPink girls forever, and it may leave a nasty mark, or a good one.

The girls were in the locker rooms, changing when a joker card fell out of all their lockers. It was a sign that F4 was going to challenge them, even though they didn’t ask for any challenges. They all stared at the cards with confused and terrified looks. They remembered what that Guo lady said, they might have to eat slippers for Daddy Yang’s sake!

Jisoo looked at Jennie, and Jennie looked at Jisoo. Lisa looked at Rose, and Rose looked at Lisa. Crap, what were they going to do now? If they refused this challenge, then they might be ridiculed for being coward and the goal of being here was to help spread KPop to China, not make it seem like the people who were there to spread it were just cowards.

But instead of dealing with it now, as a group, BlackPink decided they would deal with this as a group when they got home. There was no use in worrying about it now, as F4 most likely wasn’t going to want the challenge for at least a week, unless of course they were crazy enough to have it the very next day. It would be foolish and wouldn’t do much for their reputation to play people who didn’t have any experience. That was not honorable.

At the end of changing and their small discussion of the joker cards, Jisoo parted from the group without any word, and went to where she had told the Uber to pick her up. In the car she could contemplate about what she was going to tell the others about Jing and F4 as she hadn’t given much detail to Rose earlier.

Jisoo was now at where she assigned the Uber to pick her up. She waited a few minutes, before the guy had come over. She got into the car, and thanked him. They got on the road, on the route home. They were taking the longer route home, as Jisoo had told him to. The Uber didn’t mind, he could bear a few extra minutes in the car.

After a few silent minutes passed by, as Jisoo thought about her earlier encounter with Jing. Maybe she should contact her, it had been over an hour already and Jing said to contact her within an hour.

Sighing, Jisoo took out the piece of paper with Jing’s phone number on it and entered it into her contacts list. She started to compose her text message, with feelings reluctancy apparent by her facial expression. What was Jing going to say?

A few moments passed before Jisoo finished writing the message and almost hit the send button. However, she stopped before her finger dare touched the screen. Should she do it? Was she willing to know more? She felt so sure that she wanted to do it, but now she was just starting to have second thoughts. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, maybe Jing was trying to trick her.

No, Jisoo had to know. She tapped the button, and waited. She waited, and waited for what felt like ages however, she saw the familiar chat bubble icon pop up. Jing was typing something, however Jisoo had no idea what she was going to say.

 

 

 

 

< Back | Jing [ i ]  
______________________________________________________________________

[ Hey, this is Jing right? This is Jisoo, and I want some answers, please. ] > (Jisoo)

(Jing) < [ Ah yes, Jisoo. I was wondering when you would text me… Now, let me tell you everything, from the beginning… ]

_______________________________________________________________________

By the time the conversation ended, Jisoo was now home. She felt like so many new things were learned today, even though she had already experienced it all. She had remembered everything from her childhood, remembering all the times she would play with Jing and F4. She remembered knowing them for her entire childhood, before she had to move to South Korea so that her father’s business could grow, which it definitely did.

“Hey, we’re here,” the Uber driver said from the front seat, looking behind to face Jisoo.

“Oh ok, here’s some money for the trouble,” Jisoo said, tipping the guy some money. The guy thanked Jisoo, and Jisoo got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the door. 

Jisoo reached her hands into a hanging plant to reach for the key, which was still in there, meaning that the other members hadn’t arrived home yet. That meant she could prepare a nice dinner that would help them sleep better, and let Jisoo be able to attend the dinner that Jing invited her to. She already had it all worked out in her mind.

Of course, Jisoo wasn’t going to tell the others about it, and she felt so bad about not wanting to tell them. However, this was a private affair that she was having, and she didn’t want the others in something that really didn’t concern them. It was easier that way, than having to explain to them everything. She only hoped that she made the right choice, and that his dinner would just go by without any hassle.

Putting the key into the lock, Jisoo unlocked the gate to get in. She opened it, getting in and quickly closed. She left it open so that the rest of BlackPink could get in. She wasn’t too worried about strangers breaking in, as the area that they lived in had many people living around them and no one wanted to commit a robbery in broad daylight when there were people around to witness it.

Walking up to the door of the actual house, Jisoo opened it and took her shoes off and placed them on a shoe rack, and put on some indoor slippers. She put her backpack away in the closet, and went to her room to go change into some lightweight, grey sweats. When she finished changing, the tight stuff that she was wearing was now replaced with loose fitting sweats.

Jisoo immediately went for the kitchen, as she wanted to surprise the others with a nice, home cooked meal that was not cupnoodles. It had been so long since they were able to enjoy an actual meal instead of using store bought, premade things that you just needed to add water to. Cooking also surprisingly helped Jisoo relax a bit, as she liked the process of it all.

Looking through the ingredients that the house had, Jisoo decided that she was going to make Bibimbap for the group, even though she wasn’t going to eat any. She had a dinner to go to, so it was out of the question for her to eat anything before having to go somewhere.

It was around 6:00 PM when Jisoo started cooking, and now it was almost 7:30 PM. The dinner started in an hour and if she didn’t hurry and serve the food, it would be too late for her to get ready. So, she grabbed a few bowls, put all the food in and placed them on the table, as well as some glasses and a pitcher of ice water. The strange thing was though, the others hadn’t come home yet, and she was beginning to wonder whether or not they had gotten kidnapped. She ruled that out though, as Lisa had texted her about ten minutes ago that they were taking a quick shopping trip that had started a while before she texted, though Jisoo was still worried nonetheless.

Jisoo took one last look over the dinner table, and rushed over to her and Lisa’s shared room to get ready for the dinner.

First, she did her hair, which was let down and made into a natural look because she had her hair in a ponytail all day, and it had hurt like hell. Next, she put on some makeup. She was going for a natural look, because she really preferred natural looks or something pink, because that’s when she felt like she looked her best. Now it was time to choose her outfit.

Jisoo spent several minutes deciding on what she was going to wear. She looked through he closet several times, before finally deciding on wearing a baby blue dress that she had bought before moving to China. The top portion of it was a button up, with sleeved that extended just past her elbows. The bottom portion was a light blue skirt that went to a bit above her knees, but not enough to be considered to vulgar. There was a boy made of fabric, wrapped around her waist as well. To complete the look, Jisoo put on some beige pumps that she had borrowed from Lisa.

Walking out of the room, Jisoo was all glammed up for the night, but still felt guilty about not telling BlackPink about this. So, she took a sticky note and wrote a message down.

“Hey girls! Going out for a bit, be home before midnight! <3 Jisoo”

Jisoo placed it onto the table, and hurried out, grabbing her matching purse that she left on the countertop. Jing had arranged for a limo to bring her there, which Jisoo felt was really nice as she no longer had to use Daddy Yang’s money to Uber literally everywhere that she went. He was going to get mad eventually that she was using all his money to get places. Now, it was time to get to that dinner.

About twenty minutes passed, as Jisoo stared out of the window, before they had arrived at the place where the dinner was being held. It looked like a fancy establishment, something only rich people could afford to eat. That’s not saying that Jisoo was poor though, because she came from a wealthy family and had made it big time as an idol so she was pretty set on money. And Daddy Yang always let them borrow some money from time to time in case they didn’t have any cash on hand at the time.

Walking in, Jisoo was greeted by the person running the front desk. She greeted them back, and asked if there were any tables under the name Jing, that she could go to. She told them that she was one of the guests, Kim Jisoo. She even took out her ID to prove that she was indeed Kim Jisoo.

“Looks like everything checks out, please follow me,” the host said, gesturing for Jisoo to follow him to where the others were sitting. Jisoo thanked the man, and allowed for him to walk her to where F4 and Jing were all sitting.

Jisoo held her breath, as she and the host approached the table that everyone was sitting at. She immediately recognized everyone, however this time in a new light. They were all her best friends when she was younger. She probably would have been enjoying something like this right now, had her family not moved to South Korea so that the business could expand more.

The man who had brought her here, had then left to attend to his other duties, as Jing rose up from her seat and gave Jisoo a tight hug. It was a hug full of emotion, an action that almost made Jing herself cry. However, she sniffled and held back the tears that were developing. She ended the embrace, putting her hands on Jisoo’s shoulders, giving her the happiest smile that she had ever had in so long.

“Jisoo, it really is you. We all missed you so much, right guys?” Jing asked, looking at Jisoo and then turning her back over to where the F4 were sitting.

Everyone except Si had nodded. At that moment, Si was tuning everything that he heard out, and instead was thinking something to himself. Lei gave him a quick flick on the forehead, which jolted him back to reality.

“Fuck you, Lei! Also why is she here?” Si whined, but was only met with a death glare from Jing. Lei quickly explained to Si what was going on and why Jisoo was here.

Looks of confusion, then deep thought, and finally happiness had all made their way across Si’s face. Jisoo was actually here, one of his best friends from his childhood was here that he thought that he had lost forever, was now standing in front of them. Instantly, he felt some regret for the way he treated Jisoo in the past few days, however this was only due to the fact that he hadn’t even known that Jisoo was the Jisoo he knew.

Ximen laughed, “Hey Jisoo, remember when we first met? We were all going over to Lei’s house and we saw two pretty girls at his house. One of them was teaching English and the other one was teaching him math. I remember it so well.”

“Well, I also remember the first it met that I met you. You were rocking some pretty stylish open-crotched pants that were the latest trend,” Jisoo said jokingly. The conversation was rather awkward for Jisoo, however she was slowly but surely, warming up to them again.

Ximen covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his very apparent blush that was growing on his face. Si laughed, and started to lightly tease his friend. Jing only smiled, and then she looked towards Si and said, “Stop laughing at Ximen. We all know that you didn’t stop peeing your pants until the second grade.”

Laughter erupted from everyone’s mouths, as Si started to fake whine towards Jing. He hadn’t actually meant the words that were coming out of his mouth, however it was always nice to be able to freely joke around with the people that you’ve known pretty much your entire life.

For a while, the dinner was really just filled with jokes, laughs, and discussions about whatever they felt like. Some conversations were about life, others were about employment. One, was about why Si had pineapple hair and how he shouldn’t use too much gel all the time. Si only ignored these comments, and talked about how amazing and good looking his hair was, and how he didn’t need to change anything. Everyone just laughed.

Jing showed a video that she had of Si and Ximen fighting for the title of “King of the Hill” at the beach last year. Si, who had remembered the exact memory, laughed and said how he thought the thing was still so funny to him. 

Jisoo shook her head, and tucked some hair behind her right ear, “You know, you guys may have gotten older, nothing really has changed, has it?” Jisoo chuckled a bit, placing a hand underneath her chin and looking at everyone.  
“Yeah, once they were high school students, but now fast forward and now they’re close to graduating. But, I’m glad that the only thing that is actually changing is their age,” Jing commented, looking down at her glass of water.

“The six of us grew up together,” Si said after sipping some of his wine, “Of course we’d still stay the same way we were, when we were younger. We influence each other a lot, you know?”

“Well, I mean you’re still the jokester, that’s for sure,” Jisoo told Si, giggling a bit to herself.

“Hey, you’re wrong. I’m amazing now, I’m making my own investments and paying for my own tuition fees, all by myself,” Si proudly stated, looking at Jisoo with a hint of pride.

Jisoo smiled, “That’s good, you really are an amazing person now, aren’t you? Your sister must be really proud of you.How is she actually, I haven’t seen her in so long.”

Si sighed, replying, “She married her new husband last year. They’ve been living together in England ever since.”

Nodding, Jisoo started remembering everything that Daoming Zhuang did for Si, when their parents weren’t around.

“I know you’re really close to Zhuang, since without her you felt really lonely,” Jisoo said, trying to lighten the mood of the room a bit. 

“Don’t worry about any of that, Si now has a woman he’s fallen for and can’t get out of his thoughts,” Meizuo said, looking at Si with the most devilish eyes ever.  
“Yep, and her name is Dong…” Ximen was about to say, before SI quickly covered up his mouth with his arms. Jing was sitting at the side, with a look of shock on her face, as she knew who they were talking about, however she thought it was Lei who was the one that was going to be obsessed with Shancai.

Now that Jing thought about it though, Lei hadn’t spoken a word since they had all gotten here. This was actually concerning, as he was usually pretty social around his friends. 

“You can’t compare her to my sister, they’re both in different leagues!” Si stated.

“Lei, are you okay?” Jing asked, looking at Lei with some concern in her voice.

“Yeah, you seem even more quiet with both Jisoo and Jing around,” Meizou added.

 

“He’s probably just so happy that he can’t speak!” Si proposed, which was the general idea that everyone seemed to accept. However, Jisoo could tell by Lei’s expressions that he was rather unhappy at the moment, and that he probably didn’t enjoy whatever was going on right now. She gave him a worried look, but then watched as everyone made a toast to the “never-changing” Lei.

But the room went silent as they heard Lei loudly speak the words, “No, I’m not.”

Everyone looked towards Lei with confused and worried looks. What did he mean by that. Was he not happy or something? But why wouldn’t he be, they were all being reunited with Jisoo, the girl they had thought they lost forever.

“What’s the matter?” Jing asked, directing her question towards Lei.

Lei looked at Jing and took a deep breath, “What’s the matter Jing? What’s the matter? Why did you take such vulgar photos for that AD? You’re not like those other girls who are very vulgar.”

“Oh, I thought the photos turned out really well. Do you not like them or something?” Jing asked, with a smile.

“No, I did not like them at all. Like I said, you’re not like those vulgar girls, you’re different, you’re special,” Lei snapped back.

Jing only let out a big smile, and patted Lei’s head. She said something about him always caring about her the most. Jing told him that was one of the reasons why she liked him the most out of everyone, and gave Lei a kiss on the cheek. This cause everyone to erupt in cheers and laughter.

“Hey everyone, instead of going to Hawaii for break, we’re going to Senya, you can invite any of your friends if you want, Jisoo. A friend of yours is a friend of mine,” Si said, smiling at everyone.

Everyone nodded, and then Jing checked the time. It was getting pretty late, and said that she promised her parents that she would meet with them after the dinner. With this, the dinner ended and everyone parted their ways. Meizou even offered Jisoo to take her home, but she politely declined, explaining she had already had someone taking her home.

“If that’s the case, then have a nice night,” Meizou said, saying goodbye to Jisoo and leaving to go pay with his Chinese Apple Wallet.

Jisoo smiled and nodded, returning the phrase back, and walked out of the place to find her Uber already waiting there for her. Today, everything had started downhill however now, she felt like a new person. A new Jisoo, she felt so free… But how were the others going to react to going on vacation with F4? Sure, Si said that she could invite her friends, but she hadn’t known if he meant her BlackPink friends or some other friends that he thought she had. The more important question for her right now though, was how were the others going to react to the proposal?

**Author's Note:**

> i did it :D


End file.
